Kidnapped
by venusmercurysunev
Summary: Voldemort orders his Death Eaters to kidnap Hermione. But . . . . why? Why does Voldemort want Hermione? What is he planning? Will Hermione live to tell the tale? Read and Find out. 1ST IN SERIES.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Description:** Voldemort orders his Death Eaters to kidnap Hermione. But . . . . why? Why does Voldemort want Hermione? What is he planning? Will Hermione live to tell the tale? Read and Find out.

**Introduction**

Voldemort sat in his throne, his Death Eaters behind his throne. There was a mystical mirror the other side of the room, which Voldemort had ordered the Death Eaters to recover.

"Tell me, mirror, of my future. One man can never know too much of his own destiny." Voldemort ordered.

"I sense," called the mirror. "I sense an empty throne, in the near future, and a grave with your name. Unless, you become one with the girl."

"What girl?" Voldemort shouted, leaping up from his throne and marching to the mirror.

"The one along side with your nemesis. The Boy Who Lived."

"The girl along side with Harry Potter?" Voldemort choked out the last two words.

"Correct. Claim her as your own and the grave and the empty throne will morph into fire raining from the sky, the dead rising to your command and the death."

"What? Who's death?"

"Harry Potter's."

Voldemort looked at the mirror in disbelief. "I must claim the girl along side Potter to prevent my death? And my death will change into my having power over the dead, fire and killing Harry Potter?"

"No. The boy will kill himself. He will have no reason to live if the girl is yours." The mirror fell silent for several minutes and Voldemort took it as the end of its lecture.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, my Lord?" came two voices.

"Draco!"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco Malfoy.

"You are stationed at Hogwarts! Who is Potter with? The Weasley girl?"

"No, my Lord."

"Who is it then?!" he bellowed, starting to march back to his throne.

"Hermione Granger, my Lord."

---------------------------

**A/N: soz if it was short but it's only an intro**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Description:** Voldemort orders his Death Eaters to kidnap Hermione. But . . . . why? Why does Voldemort want Hermione? What is he planning? Will Hermione live to tell the tale? Read and Find out.

**Summary:** a mystical mirror told Voldemort that if he claims Hermione as his own, he wouldn't die.

**Chapter 1**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room, doing their homework. It was a few days into the start of the year and they were already snowed under. Well, Harry and Ron were. Hermione was being set extra work for finishing the homework in class. They had been so busy, they hadn't even noticed it was 1am.

"Whoa! Guys!" Ron said, pointing at the clock.

"Oh, God. Well, at least we got **2** essays done." Hermione said, cheerfully.

"You did." Harry said. "I'm still stuck on the **first** one."

"Oh. Poor thing." Hermione placed her hand on Harry's inner thigh affectionately.

"I think we all better get to bed." Ron said, slamming his textbooks closed.

"You two go. I'm gonna stay here a little while." Hermione said, leaving her books open.

"You sure? It's 1am." Harry said, standing up.

"Yeah. You two have a good sleep."

"You too, babe." Harry said, leaning down and kissing Hermione. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and bid a final goodnight.

Hermione sat on her own for about half an hour before she fell asleep on her books. Harry came down at one point to see if she was still awake and smiled as he saw her flopped over on the pages of her History book. He walked over to her and gently nudged her.

"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear. She stirred and sat up, yawning.

"Is it time for lessons?"

"No. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

He gently pulled her from the seat and they walked, his arm around her shoulders with her head leaning against his shoulder, up to the girls dormitory. Harry stood outside the door, whilst he and Hermione kissed goodnight.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione closed the door as Harry walked across the corridor to the boy's dormitory. She didn't even change into her pyjamas, not even removing her shoes before she collapsed onto her bed.

----------------------------------

"The time is near, my servants!" Voldemort's penetrating and evil voice cut through the cold sharp air in his hall. "You will bring her to me soon." He ordered from his throne.

"Why only 'soon', My Lord?" Lucious Malfoy asked, behind his skull mask.

"I must contact her first. Let her know of the prophecy and her role in it." Voldemort waved his Death Eaters away and one by one, the Apparated from the room. "Malfoy!"

"Yes, Master?" asked the two.

"Draco, remain here." His father vanished, leaving only Draco and Voldemort in the long tall room. "You are still at Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"You know of Hermione Granger, I take it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I want you to do something." He said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Stop calling me that, Draco. Just talk to me normally."

"Yes, M-" but he stopped just in time.

"I want you to keep an eye on Hermione."

"Why, if I may ask?"

"You may but shall receive no answer." Voldemort said swiftly. "Just . . . . watch her. Notify me of everything, each and every night. Am I understood?"

"Yes. I am slightly confused at why you whish for me to do this, but I understand, nonetheless."

"Good. Now leave me."

"Goodnight, My Lord." Draco bowed and vanished.

Voldemort walked over to the ancient mirror (intro) and stood in front of it, expectantly. "Mirror." A cloud of thick white fog formed into a face behind the glass. "Show me her." he ordered. The face nodded and then morphed into Hermione's face. "Soon, my dear. Very soon." And with that, he left.

--------------------------------

**(A/N: end of chapter 1! Gimme some feed back! Good? Bad? Too short? Too long?)**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione awoke the next morning, confused at the fact all her clothing was on. She changed her robes, socks, underwear and shirt. She quickly brushed her hair, but made it perfect nonetheless and ran to breakfast, seeing as she had slept in about 45 minutes late. She skidded into the Great Hall, relieved that Harry and Ron were still there. she ran up to them and slumped into a seat next to Harry.

"Finally woke up?" Ron joked.

"Ha ha. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she said, sarcastically.

"We're not allowed in the girl's dormitory." Harry said, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Oh."

She picks up a piece of toast and begins to eat it, leaning against Harry's shoulder. Behind her, Draco was watching her with intense focus. None of them noticed but Draco's friend, Blaise did.

"Draco? What are you looking at?" he turned around to Hermione. "What are you looking at her for? You interested in her or something?"

"No! Merlin, NO! It's my new '**job**' for '**him**'. I've got to watch her."

"Oh. **He** is making you then? Well, I'll help if you want?"

"No, thanks. Just gotta watch without her noticing."

"Feel sorry for you, having to watch that all day."

"Tell me about it. not all bad. She's kinda got a good ass."

Draco and Blaise tilted their heads, examining her rear.

"Sort of." Blaise agreed.

About 15 minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and left for Transformations. Draco packed up instantly and followed them.

After the day was over, they went back to the Gryffindor common room, Draco standing outside, looking surly. Blaise walked up behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"I've got to get in there. I need to see what she's doing."

"Just call it a day."

"No! I can't! I **have** to get in there somehow."

"What are you gonna do? Scale the building?"

"Not a bad idea. Except, I think I'll use my broomstick."

Draco went outside, summoned his broomstick and flew up to the Gryffindor common room window. Hermione was leaning against Harry, his arm around her shoulders whilst he and Ron play chess.

"Knight to F5." Draco heard Hermione advise Harry. And sure enough, Harry's knight captured Ron's bishop.

"Thanks." Harry turned to Hermione and planted a small but loving kiss on her lips. Draco noticed Ron's small glare at Harry but resumed his normal face as Hermione bid goodnight to them and left.

His broomstick hovered up to the girl's dormitory window and he peeked inside. Hermione was already in bed, in her nightie when he had got there. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep and flew off, down to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS OR POTC**

**Chapter 4**

_(Hermione's POV)_

I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling a harsh and cold breeze ravaging my flesh through my nightie. I sat up groggily, looking around me, to find I was on the Quidditch pitch. I stood up, but fell down again. I don't know why I was dizzy but I tried standing up again. I managed to do it but my head started throbbing.

I looked around the vast open space, wondering how I got there. It was then I looked up into the stands and saw a figure. It was hazy and blurred but it was there. I didn't say anything, just started backing away, turned and ran.

I got to the nearest drape-covered wall before the figure appeared in front of me and grabbed my arms in their spindly but aggressive hands. I screamed at this and tried to pull away.

The figure just laughed and said: "Dear, dear, such a voice."

"Wh-Who are you?"

"My dear, you don't know me? Well, I must say: that **is** a disappointment." They pulled back their hood to reveal what I had hoped never to see again.

"V-Voldemort?"

"There we go." He said, sort of teasing my but I didn't care. Voldemort was here. He was at Hogwarts. He was holding me prisoner. He walked us backwards and gently but firmly pushed me into the wall, keeping his grip on my arms. "**There** we go." He said, looking me up and down, pausing momentarily at my breasts which had grown over summer considerably.

"What do you want?!" I screamed, trying to free my arms, but to no success.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want. I want Dumbledore dead, I want Potter dead, I want to rule the world **(a/n: like any villain)** and, of course, I want not to die."

I decided to humour him. "And how would you go about that?" I hissed through my teeth, holding them shut to stop them from chattering from the cold.

"Well . . . . . being so powerful, as I am, I have my sources to anything I wish. I accessed a prophecy and I don't like what it says."

"What **does** it say?" still through closed teeth.

"I will die. At the hands of your precious little boyfriend."

"Nothing you don't deserve."

"Oh, your words wound me." He said sarcastically, pressing his torso against mine. He got in close to my ear, like he was whispering a secret. "**But**, it says that if I claim the girl as my own, Potter will die." And before I could open my mouth to answer, he continued. "And I think you can guess who 'the girl' is, hmm?"

This clicked in my mind. He pulled away from my ear and looked me in the eye. His blood red eyes staring into my hazel ones.

"Oh, God." I choked about, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Yes, I was quite surprised as well. But I quickly thought: what **if** I could do it? What **if** I could turn you onto my side?"

"Not gonna happen." I said, trying to keep myself - and my stomach - calm. "I'm with Harry and it's gonna stay that way."

He just chuckled. "You seem awfully certain? My spy will report to me about **everything** that you do. Whether it's brushing your hair or swimming in the lake. He will tell me **everything** about you whilst you're here. And right under Dumbledore's crooked nose, as well."

"I'll find out who it is. I'll stop them. I'll tell Dumbledore." I insisted.

"Really? But . . . . How **many** can you catch?" he saw my shocked face. "That's right. I have **more than 1** spy here. Enough to fill the Gryffindor common room."

"You're lying."

He laughed and got in close to me again. "Tell yourself that if it keeps you happy, Hermione." My name sounded evil on his lips. "You **will** come over to my side. I know it. **You** know it. You're **going** to **want** me by the time my spy has accomplished his task."

"Never. I've got Harry." I insisted.

He laughed again, getting close to my face, almost close enough for our noses to brush against each other. "That's what my spy will 'make sure of'. But until then-" he released one of my arms, to trace my jaw-line. His finger was cold. Cold enough to freeze my heart. He slid it down my neck, in a circle on my chest and then roughly grabbed my breast. I shrieked at this but he silenced it by forcing his lips down onto mine.

His tongue rubbed forcefully against mine and about choked me but he pulled away just in time to let me breathe. Without pausing for breath, his lips attacked my neck and shoulder.

I clenched my teeth, unwillingly clenching my neck which gave him something to nibble on. I screamed into his hand which he forced upon my lips as he started to rip open my nightie. After a few seconds of clawing at it with his animal-like hands, he gave up. He pulled out his wand and it vanished completely, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I shivered against the cold.

"Oh." he said, actually sounding concerned. "Have I made you cold? Well, we'll have to fix that."

He took me in his arms, put his knee in between my legs and supported me whilst he hugged my cold half-bare body against his fully clothed sort of warm one. I tried pushing away but all it did was make him remove his leg, push me against the wall and pin me between his arms. Our lower half's were touching and I felt 'him' against my upper thigh and I flinched.

Sadly for me, he noticed this and began to rub himself against me. A few tears left my eyes as I turned my head, not bearing to look at the monster that was doing this to me. He lifted one of his hands, cupped my chin and turned my head towards him.

"You don't like this?" he asked, quietly. I didn't give an answer. "Hermione, answer me."

I stayed quiet for several moments before I answered. "I don't like it." I croaked quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, I truly am, but I have to know you." he leant in close and forced his lips upon mine. I tried pulling my head back but it was already against the wall. He pulled away. "I have to get to know you."

"Please, stop it." I half whispered, a few tears freeing themselves from my eyelashes.

"No, Hermione. Come on, I know what you want. You want Harry to make a move before you do. You don't want to seem eager." He said, knowingly. I forced myself to glare at him but all it earned me was harder rubbing and kisses on my neck. I turned my head away and flinched whilst gave me a hard hickey. I never thought anyone would give me hickey, especially not Voldemort. His touch was even colder and harsher than before. I finally summoned strength.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I bellowed. I saw that this shocked him but he didn't let me go or stopping rubbing. "Let me go!" I was now fuming inside and he was only making this worse.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Hermione-"

"Don't say my name!" I hissed.

He ignored me. If anything, this was only turning him on more. "When Hermione Granger would be disrespectful." We stayed silent for a few moments whilst he started to slow down due to exhaustion. "You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, my dear: curiosity." I looked at him as if he were insane. "You long for freedom. You want to do what you want to do because you want to do it. To act on **selfish impulse**. One day, you won't be able to resist. You're going to want it. You see, we are **very** much alike. You just don't know it."

"Why don't you care about anyone other than yourself?" I asked, changing the subject, yet staying on it.

"I do. I care about you."

"Only because you have to get me to like you so you won't die. Because you and I **are** alike. And there will come a moment in time when you have the chance to show it. To do the **right thing**."

"I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by."

"You'll do it. Not because you have to. Because you **want** to."

"You seem very certain."

"One word: curiosity. You want to know what it tastes like. To do the right thing and gain the rewards that follow."

He chuckled to himself. "Never." He kissed me hard and long again and pulled away. "I'll be around." He vanished and before I knew it, I was back in my bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Chapter 5**

**(a/n: the actual kidnapping will take place in this chapter!)**

_(Gryffindor Tower, 2AM)_

Hermione screamed. Every girl in the dormitory woke up and rushed over to her.

"Hermione?" asked Pavarti. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What happened?" asked Padma. Even though Padma was in Ravenclaw, she often slept over in the Gryffindor common room.

"Get Harry and Ron." Pavarti ordered Ginny, who ran from the room. "It'll be okay." she whispered to the sobbing girl.

Harry and Ron followed Ginny in and ran up to Hermione and sat next to her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, taking her head in his hands. "Baby, what is it?" Hermione said nothing, just hugged him tightly and cried heavily on his shoulder.

"Should we get Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Not yet." Harry said, hugging Hermione back and rocking her back and forth in a reassuring manner. "Could you girls leave us for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course." Ginny said and ushered everyone else out and closed the door behind her. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he asked: "Honey, what happened? Why did you scream?"

"He . . . . . . . he . . . . . . . . ."

"It's okay, Hermione, tell us." Ron said, rubbing her back in slow circles. Ron was trying to be comforting but he wished that Hermione was hugging him instead of Harry.

"V-V-V-Voldemort. He came. He . . . . . . ."

"Get Dumbledore." Harry said. Ron ran from the room at the speed of light. Harry pulled Hermione into his lap and kissed the top of her head and her crying slowly but surely started to stop.

----------------------------

Ron ran through the corridors to Dumbledore's office but as he tried the password: "Sherbet Lemon." He found that the eagle wouldn't move.

"Errr . . . . Lemon Sherbet? Sherbetous Lemonous? Lemonous Sherbetous? Err . . . ."

"If you are looking for Professor Dumbledore," came Professor McGonagall's voice, "I regret to inform you that he is not here. He has been called to the Ministry of Magic on business."

"It's Hermione." Ron turned around and Professor McGonagall stood a few feet away.

"What about Miss Granger?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I think she's having a panic attack."

"In that case she needs to be taken to Madame Pomfrey, not Professor Dumbledore."

"She said something about . . . . . . . Voldemort."

"Lead the way, Mr Weasley."

--------------------------------

As Harry was hugging Hermione better, they heard voices coming from outside the door.

"Now, you two, Potter is in there so he will need dealing with." Came Lucius Malfoy's voice. "Me and Draco grab the girl." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and started to pull her to the window. "You two, guard the window in case they try to escape."

They looked around the room desperately and Hermione dragged Harry to the wardrobe and opened the door. Harry pushed Hermione in first and then closed the door after himself. The closet was full of robes and thick winter coats so there was plenty of cover. They sat in a corner, blocked off by clothing and held each other's hand tightly.

"I love you." Harry mouthed to her.

"I love you too." Hermione mouthed back. Outside the closet, they heard the door open and feet press down on the wooden floor.

"Where are they?" Lucius asked.

"They must still be in here, father." Replied Draco. "The door hasn't been opened except for us."

"Search the room. Find her." Lucius ordered.

Footsteps spread through the room, things occasionally clattering. They stopped breathing when they felt the floor vibrate as someone marched over to the closet and practically ripped the door off its hinges. The coats were pulled apart and Harry and Hermione were found.

"I found them!" Draco called through the room.

The Death Eaters ran over to the closet and smiled evilly down at the two teens.

"Uh . . . . . . . hi." Hermione said. "What's up?" she asked casually.

"Grab them." Lucius ordered.

Draco and another man grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from Harry, who was grabbed by two other men.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Let her go!" he commanded Lucius.

"Let her go? Well, she's who we came for. You're just a side-dish." He sneered back. He flicked his wand at Hermione and ropes appeared out of nowhere and laced her hands together tightly. She gasped at this and the magical equivalent of duck-tape covered her mouth.

"Let her go!" Harry ordered again.

"Quiet, Potter!" Lucius bellowed. Rope wound around Harry tighter then Hermione's, turning his fingers a light blue within a few seconds. A big ball of cloth gagged his mouth. He struggled against these restraints as Draco and Aiax started to lead Hermione to the window.

"Oh, be quiet, Potter." Lucius said. "We won't hurt her, we're to take her - and you - to the Dark Lord." Hermione whimpered at this and caused Malfoy to turn around. "Oh, don't worry, girl, He won't hurt you. Well, I'm fairly certain He won't. Get her out of here and start to head out." He ordered to Draco and Aiax.

They lead Hermione out the room and Paris and Cacus followed them with Harry. They snuck along the corridors, pausing when they heard footsteps and crept into the nearest dark corner.

"Don't try anything or your boyfriend will pay for it." Draco hissed in Hermione's ear as Hermione slowly started to lift up her foot to knock over the suit of armour they were hiding behind. She lowered her foot at this comment. "That's right. And keep it down." He hissed.

The person passed and they came out from behind the suit and ran outside, into the Forbidden Forest. They walked about half a mile into the trees and came to an opening.

"Draco, Aiax, you go first with Granger." Malfoy ordered them and they walked into the clearing.

"Hold on tight." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear and the three of them Apparated away.

"Now you three." Lucius ordered. Harry, Paris and Cacus went into the clearing and vanished next. He projected the Dark Mark into the sky and vanished next.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione popped into a huge marbleised hall with Draco and Bob gripping her arms. Somehow along the way, she had been dressed in her school robes. A few seconds later, Harry, Bill and Ben appeared, closely followed by Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Lucious, I see you have accomplished the task I set you." came His voice.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucious said, getting down on one knee at the foot of the huge marble staircase.

Voldemort Apparated at the top of the stairs and looked down at his Death Eaters and 'guests'.

"Hermione?" Voldemort asked, as if she had popped in for tea. "What a pleasant surprise. Those won't be necessary, Lucius." He said, pointing to the ropes binding her hands.

Lucious stepped forward to Hermione, roughly grabbed her hands and ripped the ropes and duck-tape from her. When he stepped away from her, she rubbed her wrists and her mouth.

"Take Potter down to the dungeons." Voldemort ordered as he started to walk down the stairs.

As Bill and Ben were about to lead Harry down some nearby steps, Hermione ran forward and roped her arms around Harry's waist.

"What's this, then?" Voldemort asked, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not leaving him." Hermione said, standing her ground.

"Lucius." Was all Voldemort said.

Malfoy stepped forward and prised Hermione away from Harry and pulled her a few feet away from him.

"No!" she screamed, desperately trying to claw her way out of Malfoy's grip. "No! Harry!"

"Let her go!" Harry shouted as Bill and Ben started to remove him from the room. "Let her go!"

"Harry, such a tone." Voldemort waved his hand lazily at Harry and duck-tape appeared on his mouth. He walked over to Hermione and stopped in front of her. She was still clawing at Malfoy's restraining arms but had no success. "You, my dear . . . . . what shall I do with you?" he asked himself sarcastically, tapping his foot as if thinking. He lifted his hand and ran his knuckles lightly across her face and smiled as she flinched and tried to move away. "Take her to my quarters."

"No! No! Let me go!" she screamed and Lucious handed her over to Draco and Bob, who dragged her up the stairs and along corridors.

"Granger, be quiet! You're making this far more difficult than this needs to be!" Draco snapped.

"Let me go!" she screamed, ignoring Draco's 'advice'.

They came to a wooden door, snakes carved all over it as a pattern. Draco opened the door and they pushed her inside.

"Night night." Draco joked and closed and locked the door. She ran up to it and pulled on the door handle, but nothing happened. She tried it again, almost ripping it from the wood but still nothing happened.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" she repeated under her breath as she pulled again, and again, and again. She gave up after a few minutes and looked around the room.

The walls were not stone as the corridors were. They were elegant, dark varnished wood that matched everything in the room. The floor was the same - varnished dark wood. There was a double window, covered by thin black silk curtains. A bed, bigger than a king-size was against one wall, a small end table both sides of it. A door lead into - what Hermione assumed was - the bathroom. All in all, the room was **very** big.

She heaved a great sigh and sat on the bed, cautiously, expecting some evil creature to jump out at her. But nothing happened. She saw a nearby clock: 3:30AM.

-------------------------

When the clock struck 4AM, the door opened and in came Voldemort. Hermione looked up, terror all over her face.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you. Only talk."

"Where's Harry?" she asked, ignoring his introduction.

"In the dungeons. But let us not drift off topic."

"Why me? Why do you need me?"

"The prophecy."

"But why did it say **me**?"

"My dear. You don't know your own history? Surely Dumbledore has told you?" Hermione shook her head, a few locks of hair tossing around. "Why, you are the other descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself!" he said, a true smile on his snake like face.

"Excuse me?" was all she could say.

"Yes, my dear. Salazar Slytherin. Not Godric Gryffindor. Not Rowena Ravenclaw. Not Helga Hufflepuff. Slytherin."

He walked over to Hermione. He stood in front of her and crouched down in front of her. He put his hands gently on her knees, which made her flinch but only slightly.

"You are evil at heart and I intend to bring that out from within you."

He slowly started to slide his hands up her legs to her hips. He stood up, pulling her up with him by the hips and held her close to him. He was about a head taller than her, but it didn't stop him.

"Join me, Hermione." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Become your **true** self. You're not a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin. You were meant to be in Slytherin."

He laid her gently on her back on the bed and climbed over her. He had enchanted her with a spell, putting her in a light sleep. She was conscious, but was too tired to do anything.

He started to unbutton her robes, whilst gently kissing her neck. She didn't want it but her arms and legs felt like lead, she was so tired.

Her robes were open, exposing her white shirt. He started kissing his way up her neck, along her jaw-line and slowly onto her mouth. As soon as this happened, she snapped out of the spell and tried to push him off her. He simply clamped her hands by her head with his hands and he muttered a spell under his breath, opening her shirt, exposing her bra and stomach.

He smiled down at her and started to kiss her stomach, making her flinch. He traced his tongue all the way up her stomach, in between her breasts and stopped at her neck. He pulled her into a sitting position and pulled her robes off her and threw them on the floor. Her shoes and socks flew off by themselves and her skirt followed, leaving her in her underwear.

He pulled off her bra, planting kisses on her breasts as he started on her briefs.

"Stop it! Please! Stop!" she begged.

"No, Hermione. I won't stop. You know it to be true." He whispered softly in her ear.

He murmured another spell under his breath and her bra and briefs flew off.

"No!"

"Hermione, stop resisting me." He ordered gently. "This is what you were meant to do."

"No!" she screeched, trying to free her hands, only to no success.

"Hermione, you really are creating a bit of a bother of yourself. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the Boy, now, would you?"

"You're threatening me with Harry?" she asked, not believing him.

"I believe I am, yes." He crawled off her and walked over to the door. "I'll leave you here. Let you . . . . . . think it over. Goodnight, my dear." He said and left.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Harry POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 7**

Bill and Ben dragged Harry into the dungeons and chained him up, facing the wall. As soon as they left, he pulled desperately at the chains and didn't even bother to stop when the door opened.

"Boy, calm yourself. Hearing you scream won't be as fun then." Voldemort sneered.

"What have you done with Hermione?"

"Miss Granger is currently in my quarters."

"What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing." He said, too smugly. He sat on a crate a few feet away and waved his hand lazily at Harry, causing the chain to spin him around to face him.

"What have you done to her?" Harry bellowed, sensing his smugness.

"Just . . . . . . enlightened her of her true purpose in life." Voldemort explained. "And I must say, she has a fantastic body."

Harry tried to lash out at him but the chains held him back. Voldemort just laughed hysterically, in an evil way.

"Really, boy, your pathetic attempts of lashing out at me are very amusing. Please continue." He added sarcastically.

"What do you want with Hermione?" Harry asked trying to calm himself.

"She'll be my Queen soon enough. I just have to get rid of some of the obstacles in the way."

"What obstacles?"

"An item here, a person there."

"You are one sick, twisted, evil bastard."

"So I've been told." He stood up and slowly started to advance on Harry. "But you see, boy, the main person in my way, is the very person I have been intending to dispose of anyway." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest. "She loves you. And that is a bit of an annoyance to me. You see, if her heart is distracted by you, she can't give into me."

"So, what? You'll kill me?"

"Am I truly that obvious?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke in a plush bed of black silk blankets. She sat up and shrieked a little as she found herself naked underneath the covers. She pulled them up around her and scanned the room for her clothes. She couldn't see any. Not even her underwear.

"Well, that can't be good." She whispered to herself.

She stood up, taking the blanket with her, tying it around her and walking over to the door. It was locked, as usual. She sighed, giving up, and climbed back in bed. She pushed a pillow up against the wall and leant against it, wishing she had a book to read or something to entertain her.

After about an hour of sitting up in bed, surrounded by her thoughts, a pile of clothes magically appeared in her lap, with a note. She picked it up and read to neat script.

"_Get dressed, my Dear. I will be sending Draco up to get you in five minutes. If you are not dressed, he will bring you to me, whatever you are wearing, whether it be your underwear or the entire dress. Voldemort."_

She sighed again and picked up the dress by the arms and examined it. **(a/n: for picture, see my website, page 'stuff for stories', dress 4 and shoe 5)** It was black and silk. Floor length, strapless and had black 4 inch high heels with it. She looked on the bed and was shocked slightly to see **her** black thong and bra on the covers.

"The sneaky bastard." She said to herself and pulled the underwear on nonetheless. She slipped into the dress and put the shoes on. 1 minute left. A hairbrush appeared on a nearby desk and Hermione took it as a sign.

She brushed her hair, bringing it to a shimmery beautiful net on chocolate brown but after a few seconds, natural slight curls came in.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The door opened exactly on cue and Draco stepped in.

"Come with me."

"Don't have a choice, do I?" she hissed sarcastically and walked with him. Even in 4 inch high heels, he was still a few inches taller than her. He grabbed her arm viciously and pulled her to the dungeons.

Draco stopped abruptly outside a door, knocked on it and entered when a voice allowed it. Voldemort was sitting on a crate, right leg up, left leg just hanging off the wooden box. In his right hand was his wand, lazily hanging. He looked over to Draco and Hermione.

"Well, well, my dear, you fix up rather nicely."

"Piss off." She hissed, earning her a back-hand round the face from Draco.

"DRACO!! Get out now, boy, I'll deal with you later." Voldemort threatened.

"Yes, milord." And he left.

"Well, Hermione, you shine up like a new penny. A bit of black here and there, silk, high heels, sexy black underwear."

"How the hell do you know?" she screeched.

"I chose your clothes. And I never thought someone like you would ever wear such tasteful undergarments."

"Someone like me?" she asked spitefully.

"Never mind, my dear. Come here." He said, half expecting her to comply, half wanting her to be stubborn so he could go over there and grab her.

Hermione worked this out, having an uncle who's a psychologist **(a/n: not really)** and went over willingly.

"Oh." Voldemort groaned. "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't do it."

"Sorry to disappoint." She snapped sarcastically. "Now, can we get to the point of this unfortunate and wasteful meeting?" she folded her arms and tapped her foot a few times.

He clapped his hands together and announced proudly: "I like you! You're good!"

"Whatever." She sighed and began to walk away when she had an overpowering urge to turn around. And she did.

Voldemort waved his wand and said: "Imperio."

Hermione tried to fight it but found her legs walking by themselves over to Voldemort, who was grinning wildly.

"Sit with me." he said. She turned felt Voldemort's arms wrap around her waist and pull her between his legs. There they sat, her in between his legs, his left hand on her hip, his right hand lightly holding her head to his collarbone. "You know, Hermione, there's a reason I brought you down here."

"I guessed." She struggled to say, just fighting the curse.

"Look." He lifted the curse off her neck and head and pointed to a dark corner. She looked over and screamed as she saw Harry, hanging upside down, blood slowly oozing from his throat.

Voldemort covered her eyes with his hand and pulled her head the other way. She sobbed hysterically, eyes scrunched shut and Voldemort rubbed her back, in - it can only be called - a comforting gesture. He lightly kissed the top of her head and moved his hand from her eyes to her shoulder. He lifted the curse off her entirely, and surprisingly, she slowly lifted her hands and held onto Voldemort's arm.

After a few minutes, her tears had completely soaked the left side of his robes and she had started to calm down. Instead of crying and hyper-ventilating, she was just hyper-ventilating. She'd been doing for about 3 minutes and still wasn't calming down.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Try and steady your breathing." He instructed.

She tried but it only got worse. He had to do something. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up. He lifted his other hand, passed it over her eyes and she was asleep on the spot. Her head slumped against his chest and she began to breathe normally.

He smiled to himself, mildly wickedly, took her into his arms and stood up. He didn't cast a second glance to Harry in the corner and carried Hermione from the room, up to his chambers again.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Voldemort lay her down on the bed, her chocolate curls scattered across the black silk pillows. He pulled the covers over her cold, slightly shaking body. He sat next to her, on the edge of the bed, just looking at her face, wet with tears and red from lack of oxygen.

There was a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Lucius Malfoy there.

"Milord-" he started but drifted off as he saw Hermione in the bed. He had been having strange feelings for the Muggleborn for a while now, ever since he had seen her in the Department of Mysteries. She had shown courage, bravery and slight darkness. That turned him on beyond belief.

"Lucius?" Voldemort asked, noting Lucius' vacant stare into the room. He followed his servant's stare and glared at Lucius. "Don't get any ideas. She's mine."

"Of course, milord."

"What is it?" He asked.

"The report from the latest raid."

"Deaths?"

"4."

"Injuries?"

"9."

Voldemort sighed, stepped back into the room, sat next to Hermione and started toying with her fringe. Lucius just stood outside the room, uncertain of what to do now.

"Well, come in, Lucius." Voldemort snapped impatiently.

"I apologise, milord." Lucius stepped into the room and walked near the bed. _"She is so beautiful."_ He thought.

"Yes, she is." Voldemort said aloud, obviously reading Lucius' mind. "How long have you felt this way?" he asked, not looking at him, but still at Hermione.

"Milord, I-"

"How long?!" Voldemort bellowed.

"Since I saw her in the Department of Mysteries."

"That's just under 2 years, correct?"

"Yes, milord."

"You will do whatever you need to do to restrain these feelings. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, milord."

"Good. I can not have you ruining this prophecy."

"Of course, milord."

"Good. Leave us." He said simply. Lucius bowed deeply and left. He took out his wand, pointed it at Hermione and said, "_Renervate_."

Hermione's eyes flickered open and she slowly sat up.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Good evening, my dear." Voldemort replied almost pleasantly. "How are you feeling?"

"Um . . . . okay(?)"

"Good to hear." He said and pulled her into his lap. She was confused but didn't fight him. "What do you remember?"

"Uh . . . . I woke up, you gave me the clothes to get dressed and Draco took me to the dungeons."

"And?"

"And you showed me . . . . Harry. Oh, no!" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh, God, no!" she screamed. "Harry!"

"It's alright, my dear." Voldemort took her in his arms but she pulled away and scooched away on the bed and started screaming at him.

"Alright? How the hell can it be alright?" she bellowed. "You killed him!" this suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, my God. He's gone." Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "He's gone." Her voice started breaking as her throat dried from shouting. "He's really gone."

"Yes, he is, my dear. I can't say I'm sorry but I do feel for you."

Hermione looked him right in the eye. "How can you say that? He is **dead** because of you! You killed him!"

"Yes, I did. And I have no repercussions about my decision. He was a pebble in my shoe and I am glad that he is gone."

Hermione just glared at him.

"**How **can you be so heartless?" she asked.

"My dear, I've killed hundreds of people, why should one boy affect me?"

Hermione couldn't answer. Just the thought of Harry made her weep and she was starting to again. Inwards, Voldemort was slightly disgusted by her weakness but he had to stick to the prophecy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She actually cried in his arms for a few minutes before he took her chin in his hand and pulled her head up.

She saw lust in his eyes and it terrified her. Yet she couldn't look away. Voldemort leant in and placed his lips on her. She was shocked but couldn't bring herself to pull away. The kiss made her feel somewhat safe. Ad it washed all her troubles away. Harry didn't matter. The Order didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the kiss.

Almost as if - I would say 'under a spell' but that's very likely so I'll say - she **wanted to**, she kissed him back. The kiss lasted a few moments before Voldemort laid her back and climbed over her.

--------------------etc----------------------

Hermione and Voldemort finished about an hour later. It had been nothing to her. Just comfort sex. The blankets were covering them barely. Voldemort lay on his back, arms by his side, a leg bent, the blanket covering from his waist and below. Hermione was lying next to him, no body parts touching whatsoever. The blankets covered her torso, waist and a bit of her legs, which were clamped together, bent slightly. One hand was resting on her chest, almost clutching the blanket to her, and the other one was lying limply on her stomach.

Her eyes popped open and she sprang up in bed, keeping the blankets over her. Voldemort stirred beside her. She looked at him and gasped. He leant up on his elbows.

"Oh, god." She whimpered, realising what she had done with the monster next to her.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Oh, my God. I did. Did I?" she asked herself, looking away from Voldemort.

"If you are referring to our late night activities from last night, then the answer would be, yes, you did." He smiled smugly.

"Oh, my god."

**(a/n: sorry for the shit ending but I couldn't think of anything else.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Chapter 9**

"My dear, what is so hard to believe about this?" Voldemort asked, still lying on his back, the blanket barely covering him.

Hermione was looking around the room for her clothes.

"What is so hard to believe about this is that 10 minutes after I see Harry dead in the dungeons, I slept with the -"

Voldemort sat up. "The what, my dear?"

"I **was** about to say 'the most horrible man in history' but then Hitler comes into it."

"My dear, I am truly flattered that you have considered me the most horrible man in history, even if I am runner-up. But I am afraid that you are mine."

Hermione looked up in terror. "How do you figure that?" she asked, finding her shirt.

"My dear, I have taken your purity."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I sensed the pain as I entered you. I was your first." He said smugly.

"Was not. Me and Harry have done it before."

"No, you haven't, my dear, I know that."

"We have!" she snapped.

"Okay, then. How was he?"

"I am not going to discuss my private life with **you** of all people."

"Then you haven't done it. Simple."

"Fine." she had to think up a lie quickly. "He was . . . . . . different to you."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you like hard and rough, whilst he likes slow and gentle."

"Of course." Voldemort said, not believing her. "How big was he?"

Hermione shot up again, just before finding her trousers. "What?!"

"How big was he?" he asked again calmly.

"I don't think he would've wanted me to tell you." Hermione replied, just as calmly.

"You haven't, have you?" he gave her a thorough stare.

"Okay! Fine! We didn't do it. You were my first."

Voldemort smiled smugly and sat up, keeping the blanket covering as **little** skin as possible.

Hermione stood up, almost fully dressed. She had her shirt and trousers on but nothing more.

"Shoe. Where's my shoe?"

"Why are you hurrying?"

"I'm hurrying because I want to-"

"You want to go again?" Voldemort asked hopefully.

"NO!! I want to see . . . . . . ."

"You want to see Potter again?"

"Yeah. So, I'm going down to the dungeons where we were last night and I'm going to see him one last time."

Before he could say anything, Hermione found her shoes, picked them up and ran out of the room and down to the dungeons.

"That damn girl!" Voldemort cursed under his breath, grabbing his trousers.

Hermione was hopping down the corridor, desperately trying to put a shoe on and outrun Voldemort, who was surely behind her, however far. As soon as the second shoe was on, she ran down to stairs to the dungeons and hesitated before entering the room she was in last night.

She closed the door behind her and turned to the corner where she had seen Harry.

And there he stood.

Harry.

Well, chained to the wall.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"What's going on? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly. "Shit." She said. "I'm having a bad day."

"Because you found out I was alive?"

"Not that. That makes me ecstatic. But the problem is-"

The door burst open and Voldemort ran in.

"There you are!" he shouted at Hermione, who ran over to Harry. She cowered behind the boy chained to the wall. "Ahh, hiding behind your little boyfriend. Hermione, have you not noticed that he is chained to a wall and cannot protect you?"

"I had noticed that, yes, but his presence calms me."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid, my dear, that we'll have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, my dear girl." Voldemort hissed, advancing on them.

"Stay away from her!" Harry roared.

"And what are you going to do, Potter? Fight me?"

"If you let me out these chains, I will."

"Fine." Voldemort turned away and the chains vanished. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione, keeping her behind him. "Shall we duel like we did when you 'graced' me with my body? Or hand-to-hand combat?"

"A duel, I'd say."

"Good." A wand appeared in Harry's hand and Harry took his duelling position. Voldemort smirked and did the same. They started to move in a circle until Harry and Hermione were against the door.

"Hermione, go." Harry whispered.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Awww." Voldemort gushed sarcastically. "Your little girlfriend isn't going to leave. Oh, well. She'll have to see me killing you."

At that point, Harry released his other hand from Hermione's waist, grabbed the door and yanked it open.

"Harry, what-"

Then, Harry pushed her outside.

"Well, I can't say I'm grateful but-" Voldemort started.

Harry then ran out. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Getting out of here. If we ever find the exit." He responded, pulling her to the left at a T-junction in the corridor. They arrived in the hall they arrived in at the start of this 'adventure' and ran over to the huge oak doors.

They tugged hard on the door handles but had no effect.

"Well, this is where you ran off to." Came a sneering voice.

They turned around, Harry making sure Hermione was behind him, and saw Voldemort at the top of the stairs. He looked very annoyed, yet tried to be calm.

At that moment, half a dozen Death eaters ran in from nowhere and practically jumped on Hermione and Harry. Two grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled them behind her back and one tied them so tightly that a small amount of blood emerged from her skin. The remaining 3 did the same to Harry. When they were both bound, magical Duck-Tape **(a/n: can't think of a name for it)** appeared on both their mouths.

They were pulled to the bottom of the steps and pushed onto their knees. Hermione looked at Harry and he felt guilty for the sheer terror in her eyes. She looked away as Voldemort arrived at the bottom of the stairs and cupped her chin in his hand.

He didn't say anything, just glared at her.

"Take them to the dungeons." He snapped at the Death Eaters, throwing Hermione's chin out of his hand. Both of them."

Two Death Eaters heaved Hermione up by her arms and dragged her down to the dungeons, as two did with Harry.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 10**

**a/n: in chapter 7, u saw harry dead, I wud like to point out - due to many confused reviews - that the harry u saw in chapter 5 was an illusion to trick Hermione**

**ps: I have not updated in a while cos I have been in spain for 10 days and am currently busy with my SATs**

"_Example"_ is someone thinking or communicating through thought.

The Death Eaters dragged Hermione and Harry into the dungeons and pulled them into the middle of the room. The Death Eaters moved them so they were facing the door, kneeling on the cold harsh floor. All the Death Eaters left, except one - Lucius Malfoy.

He was standing behind Hermione, one hand gripping her shoulder extremely tightly, making her wince and cry slightly. The other hand was in her hair. He was secretly feeling how soft and dreamy it was but pulled at it so it made her think he was trying to rip it off. She whimpered slightly as his hand on her shoulder slid down her back and lightly over her arse.

The door opened and Voldemort stormed in. His face wore a look of absolute fury and a deathly glare at, not Harry, not Lucius, but Hermione.

"_Lucius, stand her up."_ Voldemort commanded through his thoughts.

"_Yes, milord."_ Lucius replied, grabbing Hermione under her arms and pulling her onto her feet.

"_Hold her there."_ Voldemort ordered him, pulling out his wand. Harry started shouting as Voldemort advanced on Hermione, who was screaming and writhing against Lucius' grip.

"Silence, boy!" Voldemort roared at Harry, back-handing him, sending him to the floor. "Or I'll do what I'm about to do to our little friend, here, instead of you."

He then walked up to Hermione, who had stopped squirming against Lucius when she'd heard Voldemort shout. He lifted his wand and traced the tip of it down her cheek. She shivered uncontrollably at the sensation and turned her head away.

"_Lucius, within reason, you may do as you like with her now."_

"_I'm sorry, milord?"_

"_Touch her, hold her, whatever you like, whilst I deal with Potter."_

"_Yes, milord."_

Lucius backed up against the wall, taking Hermione with him and started ravaging her. One hand grabbed at her breasts and the other squeezing her around her waist.

"_Make her watch, Lucius."_

"_Yes, milord."_

He removed his hand from her chest, cupped her chin and turned it towards Voldemort and Harry.

"Watch this, my dear." Voldemort took out his wand and crucio-d Harry. "Watch as milord tortures your boyfriend."

Harry writhed on the floor, trying not to scream, denying Voldemort the pleasure. Voldemort just got even more annoyed and Crucio-d him even harder. That time he did scream, well, a manly scream.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, desperately trying to pull away from Lucius. "No! Let him go! Please!" she started crying then. Lucius just clung onto her. But Voldemort stopped and glared at her. "Please." She whispered, barely audibly. "Please, let him go, please."

"Let him go? **My** Hermione, why should I do that?"

"Please, just leave him alone." Voldemort walked over to her, grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Hermione, whether it be you or Potter, I'm **going** to torture someone. But I would really rather it be the boy."

"No. Leave him alone. Torture me."

"Hermione, a word of warning. I'm going to torture one of you until they're a quivering puddle of blood."

Even though that threat terrified her, Hermione repeated her order.

"Leave him alone."

Voldemort sighed but Crucio-d her nonetheless. She screamed and writhed against Lucius' grip and after what seemed like hours, Harry finally regained consciousness.

"No! Leave her alone! Stop it!"

Hermione collapsed with exhaustion from the pain and screaming but Lucius held her up.

"Take her back to my quarters, Lucius. Stay with her until I arrive."

"Yes, milord."

Lucius pulled Hermione into his arms and left the room.

"Why do you make things difficult Harry?"

"I think you already know."

"I can assure you: I do, but I want to hear it from your mouth. Tell me why."

". . . . . . . Because I love her."

--------------------------------

Lucius carried her along the corridors and into the forbidden room. Voldemort's quarters. He lay her down on the silk covers and sat by her on the bed. Voldemort didn't come back, but she awoke.

"What?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. She saw Lucius and screamed as loud as she could, but it only came out as a soft squeal.

"Hermione!" Lucius grabbed her arms tightly and kept her still. "I'm not here to hurt you. I've just got to stay with you."

"Where's Harry?"

"Still in the dungeons with the Dark Lord."

"Why? What's Voldemort doing to him?"

"I would imagine something to do with torture."

Hermione's eyes started to fog up.

"Harry." She whimpered under her breath.

"Hermione, I must warn you, the Dark Lord is very angry with you right now. You tried to escape and in doing so, you've really cheesed him off." **(a/n: except he didn't say cheesed if u know wot I mean)**

"Can you **really** blame me?" she snapped. "I'm stuck here, where 'here' is, with possibly the most evil man that ever existed, except Hitler."

"My dear-"

"I'm not your 'dear'." She hissed, trying to pull away from him.

"Fine, **Hermione**. The point is, my Lord is very - shall I say it? - upset with you right now and you would do well not to annoy him further."

"Voldemort? Upset? You've gotta be kidding me."

"He is far from 'kidding you'." sneered Voldemort's voice from the doorway. His wand was held loosely in his hand and both had a little blood on them. Harry's blood.

"What have you done?" she asked, noticing the red liquid staining the albino skin.

"Don't worry, my dear, he's alive. For now. But that can easily change."

"Leave him alone!" she shrieked at him.

"SILENCE!!" Voldemort bellowed at her, storming over to her, shoving Lucius out of the way and back-handing Hermione.

She squealed and cupped her burning cheek in her soft hands. A few tears leaked out from her eyes and she whimpered as Voldemort grabbed her upper arm and squeezed harshly.

"Don't complain, girl! That wasn't my hardest!" he shouted at her. "Lucius, get out!"

"Yes, milord." Lucius replied immediately, fearing his Lord more than ever. He practically ran from the room and closed the door firmly.

"You will never try and run again. Do you understand me, Hermione?" Voldemort hissed dangerously at her. "Potter is still alive in the dungeons and I can kill him at any time. That will be the consequence of another attempt at freedom. Is that any way unclear?"

"No." she whispered, fear ruling her.

"Good. Get some sleep." He said, out of the blue and left the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 11**

**(a/n: IM BACK ON!!! MY INTERNET IS BACK ON!! AND TO APOLOGISE FOR THE ... LONG WAIT - I AM UPDATIN WIV 2 NEW CHAPPIES!! everyone goes 'ooooooh' now ...)**

Hermione sat in shock at Voldemort's sudden rage, his threat and then his out of the blue advice. "Get some sleep." He had said. Why, was all Hermione could think about.

She rubbed her still sore cheek and upper arm, and then lay down as soon as the skin had stopped burning. The soft silk blankets were a relief against her aching body from her torture session and she soon fell asleep.

_A corridor came into view. It was stone, cold and damp. A corridor in Voldemort's castle. Hermione was dressed in a long black flowing silk dress, far past floor length, and small heeled shoes. The rhythmic click of her heels in the stone floor matched her heartbeat, racing and unnerved._

_Hermione shot through the corridors, seemingly knowing where she was going. She came to a T-junction and turned left, into the stairwell._

_She burst into the small room and stopped against the banister. She peered up the stairs. Nothing. But the footsteps behind her were getting closer. The voices of her chasers grew louder. She had no choice but to go down or up._

_As she was about to run down the stairs, the door at the bottom of the stairs opened, and Malfoy's face came into view._

"_Up there!" he ordered to his followers._

_Hermione then started to run up the carpeted stairs, clinging to the banister, occasionally tripping over the hem of her dress. The door 2 floors below her, the door she had come from, burst open and Snape, followed by Draco and Rodolphus came into the room. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle met with the other 3 Death Eaters and they all proceeded to chase Hermione._

_They were slowly but surely gaining on her, but, like her, they were tiring. She got to the top and exited the stairwell. She eventually came to a balcony, over-looking the hundreds of acres the castle was placed in the centre of._

_The steps of her chasers got dangerously close. She climbed up onto the edge as the door blew open behind her._

"_Get down!" Snape ordered, his wand pointed straight at her. "Get down, NOW!!"_

"_Fine." she simply said._

_And she jumped off the balcony._

Hermione awoke with a start, uncomfortably warm, unaware of the body next to her. She panted uncontrollably, trying to steady her breathing and when she eventually did, she only just became aware of the fingertip idly skimming over the skin of the upper arm, which had a red mark on it, from when Voldemort had grabbed her harshly.

She turned over and found Voldemort lying next to her. He was on his side, bare-chest, his head leaning on his hand.

"Nightmare?" he asked, as if nothing was weird about the fact that he was in the same bed as Hermione.

"No." she lied quickly.

"Hermione, don't lie to me. It won't get you anywhere. You remember what I warned you about?"

"Yeah, I had a nightmare. And that **threat** was about trying to run away, not lie to you." She dared to cheek.

Voldemort just chuckled and pulled her closer to him. She fidgeted and tried to get away from him, but came back to back with Lucius, and he, too, had nothing on his torso. Why were Voldemort **and** Lucius in her bed? Well, in Voldemort's bed, but with her?

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, but Voldemort raised a finger to her lips.

"Shhh." He whispered, leaning into her. "Just relax." He pressed his lips softly against hers, causing her to emit a soft squeal, but she didn't pull away. Lucius, then, planted kisses all along her neck and shoulder. She moaned into the kiss that had now turned fiery, and as Lucius started to glide his hand lightly up her leg, ruffling her nightie she had been changed into.

Voldemort kissed down the other side of her neck and bit down, marking her as his. She moaned as Lucius rubbed the small of her back and traced his lips down her back. She lifted her hand to place on the back of Lucius' neck, and gasped as he gently took it in his palms and started to slowly suck its digits. She groaned slightly and let her eyes close in pleasure.

Voldemort's hand trailed down between her legs and massaged her mound slowly, causing her to moan loudly.

They suddenly pulled/pushed her over onto her back and Lucius kissed her ferociously, as Voldemort pulled down her underwear. Lucius started to pull her nightie up and pulled it over her head, and kissed her again. He pulled her bra off and she was left completely naked, amongst the half naked men.

Lucius kept kissing her, whilst Voldemort slipped under the covers. She didn't notice him until his hands were on her inner thighs and pulling them apart.

"What's he doing?" she murmured to Lucius in the kiss.

"Wait and see."

Then, something touched her soaked core. She gasped and arched as he started to kiss and lick her folds. Lucius pulled away from her lips and kissed down her chin, neck and finally onto her chest.

The pleasure was unbearable. She didn't know who to focus on: Voldemort at her core, or Lucius at her chest. But she did know that she shouldn't have been enjoying it. These were two men who hated her and wanted her, her friends, and her family dead. So, why were they doing this?

Reading her mind, Voldemort answered, through his mind also.

"_Hermione, I am doing this because I love you. It sounds impossible, I know, but it is true."_

"_And Lucius?"_

"_He is doing this because he loves you also. He has since he saw you in the Department of Mysteries; he found your fight very impressive. And because I told him to."_

"_What's going to happen to Harry?"_ she asked randomly.

"_He is going to stay in the dungeons._ _And you may be allowed to visit him, with supervision._ _We don't want a repeat of last night, do we?"_ he asked, removing his mouth from her core and replacing it with a finger. He kissed her inner thighs repeatedly and sucked on the flesh.

She moaned wantonly and arched as Lucius sucked her pert nipple.

"_Yes, Hermione."_ Voldemort hissed into her head. _"Don't think. Allow yourself the release."_ He commanded gently. _"Give into us. Let us take care of you."_ he chided.

Lucius pulled away from her chest, got behind her and pulled her up into his chest. Voldemort came up from under the covers, his chin wet from her juices and he kissed her, pushing her own fluids into her mouth. She kissed him back and moaned as his member glided into her wet damp core.

Lucius held her against his chest the whole time, gently massaging her shoulders as his Lord pleasured his secret love.

When Hermione's orgasm finally struck, she screamed both their names softly and lay exhausted in Lucius' arms. Voldemort lay panting and sweating behind her, and they all fell asleep together.


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 12**

**(a/n: sorry, internet's been out, that's why it took soooo long)**

Hermione lay asleep between the two Slytherins, who were holding a hand each and gently caressing her face with their other appendage. She smiled lightly in her sleep and nuzzled each of their hands in turn.

"Milord, what will you do now?" Lucius asked, looking at the man opposite him.

"I am already brewing a potion that will regenerate me back to my young self." He said, seeming to have planned the answer.

"Ahh." Lucius said simply. "What will happen to our sleeping beauty now?"

"She will be ours."

"Ours, milord?" he asked, confused by his Lord's wording.

"Yes. True, she will soon be my wife, but I will allow you to share her with me, with her consent of course." Voldemort explained, running his finger up her arm.

"Of course, milord." Lucius said, looking down to Hermione.

"Is that a tone of sarcasm or of disappointment?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"Slight disappointment, milord." Lucius answered truthfully. "I know that she is yours but I . . . . . ."

"I know." Voldemort said, seemingly understanding.

Hermione arched a little, making both Slytherins look at her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the men lying next to her. They both smiled back at her, and Voldemort picked up her hand and kissed the palm of it. Lucius did the same, but not as confident.

She noticed but didn't say anything.

"What happens now?" she asked, sitting up, only to be pushed back down.

"Well, first of all, as I got the honour of your cunt last night, Lucius will get to fuck you instead." Voldemort whispered in her ear, making her moan slightly at the dirty words.

Lucius looked at his Lord with a confused look on his face, but he got only an inviting look back.

"Well, shall we begin?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, milord." Lucius said and climbed over Hermione, who had Voldemort sitting behind her, like Lucius had last night.

Lucius looked at her for a few moments, but then pulled away.

"I can't do it." he said.

Hermione looked at Voldemort, who was as equally surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't shag someone if it goes nowhere."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"He's jealous because I'm not going to let him fuck you again after this." Voldemort translated, leaning back against the headboard of the bigger-than-a-king-size bed.

"Why not?" Hermione asked Voldemort.

"Because the prophecy must be corrupted with our marriage. And I do not take lightly to sharing my prized possessions." Voldemort hissed at her.

"I'm not a possession." She hissed back and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her underwear and bra and donned them, as Lucius pulled on his trousers.

"Merlin's sake." Voldemort sighed, grabbing his robes. "You two are being very childish." He scolded, not that they were listening.

"Do we care?" Hermione snapped, pulling on her jeans.

"Watch your tone, Hermione." Voldemort sneered back. "Remember: I'm not yet married to you."

"And you won't be if you keep this up." Hermione cheeked back.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm saying that I won't marry you if you keep acting like this." She screeched, walking over to Lucius, who was fastening his shirt buttons. "Can I go and see Harry?" she asked him, ignoring Voldemort's presence.

"Milord?" Lucius asked Voldemort, who was fuming by now.

"Get out. Both of you." he hissed.

"Come on." Hermione said to Lucius and the pair left the room.

Voldemort let out a frustrated growl. He rolled up his robe sleeve and pressed the tip of his wand to his Dark Mark. "Bella."

A few moments later, Bella Lestrange entered the room.

"Milord? You called for me?"

"Yes, Bella. Come here." He ordered, leaning against the wall.

She closed the door behind her and walked over obediently to her Lord and Master.

"Yes, milord?"

"Get on your knees."

"Yes, milord." She said, robotically, and obeyed.

"Oh, Bella." Voldemort sighed. "My most loyal."

"Milord?" she asked, confused by his praises.

He ignored her, raised a hand and caressed her cheek. She flinched at his gentleness, but then lifted a hand and placed it on his.

"You return my touch?" he asked her.

"Yes, milord." She answered calmly.

"Get on the bed."

"Milord?"

"Just do it!" he hissed. Immediately, Bella stood up and sat down on the bed. "Strip."

"Milord?"

"Do it!" he shouted. Within a minute, she was naked. He sauntered over to her and kissed her so lightly that if her eyes hadn't have been open, she wouldn't have known he would have done it. He kissed her softly a few times, waiting to hear her response. She said nothing, just gave a gentle "Hmmmm" of approval. She closed her eyes and he kissed her again, once more so lightly.

The kiss showed lust, so this was just a one off thing. He kissed her again, a seconds pause, again, half a seconds pause, again and after a second or two, he slipped his tongue across her lips, awaiting access. She was a little hesitant but agreed.

After he slid his hands down from her face and onto her back, she gently placed her hands on his chest. One of his hands slid down to her butt and as he gave a gentle squeeze, she gave a little yelp of surprise which was silenced by the squeaks of the mattress as he gently pushed her over onto it.

He gently climbed onto her, putting hands both sides of her shoulders. Bella leant into his kiss and slid her hands onto his hips, onto the rim of his shirt and then pulled the black top over his head.

She flipped them over and straddled his hips and placed herself above his member which, to her relief, was hard. He flinched a little when she traced her fingertips over it, and it instantly hardened. She leant forward and passionately kissed him. Whilst doing so, she lightly ran her fingertips over his well muscled chest and left faint pink lines. She fiddled with his belt buckle and smiled in the kiss when it came open with a satisfying _clink_.

He flipped them over, straddling her. He kissed her _again_ and she aided in his removing of his trousers.

He lay her back down onto the pillows and kissed her neck. She broke away from his kiss and pulled down his boxers to reveal a hard member. They were both completely exposed now and Voldemort started on her neck again, sliding down to her breasts. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his.

"Hey." He said. "We'll have none of that." He gave a little evil laugh and gently pushed her back down onto the pillows. He leant down and traced his tongue down her flat stomach. She emitted a little giggle and flipped them over. She placed herself on his hips, purposely missing him, and thrust her hips forward and back a few times, wearing an evil grin on her face. As he raised his hands to her hips and tried to slowly push her back onto him, she lightly slapped his wrists and said: "Hey! We'll have none of that!" they both wore a grin and he lay back on the pillows, putting his hands under his head, admiring the beauty on top of him.

She slid him into her. As she began to gently pump up and down, he slid his hands up her legs and onto her hips, enabling her to move more freely. She threw her head back and let off a long quiet moan of pleasure.

Voldemort sat up a little and placed his tongue on her stomach, causing her to look down and be engulfed in another passionate kiss. Their moans were muffled and as he slowly turned them round, she gave a little chuckle as he tickled her stomach lightly. He pulled away from her face and pushed into her again. She put her hands on the back of his neck as he sped up. He bent forward and started to suck her nipple whilst massaging her other breast and giving gentle squeezes. They both gave a little moan. He drew away, knelt up, gently took her hands and pulled her up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly through gentle laughs.

"Shhh. Turn around." He whispered back.

She was confused but turned around, her back pressed against his chest. He traced her hip line with the back of his hands and gently pushed her onto all fours. He leant forward and applied his tongue to her clit. She moaned in pleasure and in slight pain as he pushed into her. She gripped the sheets beneath her and he gripped her hips. He gave hard pushes for several minutes before collapsing onto her and she gave way under him.

He put his hands out to avoid crushing her and she turned onto her back. They lay in this position, panting for several minutes before he leant down and kissed her.

"Thank you, milord." Bella said, respectfully.

"Yes." He said, regaining his normal breathing patterns. "Get dressed. And, then go. And tell no one what just happened."

"Yes, milord." She answered and obeyed him.


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione and Lucius walked through the castle, unaware of Voldemort's betrayal. Lucius' hand was resting on the small of her back and he was leading her to see Harry.

"What do you think of him?" she asked him randomly.

"I'm sorry?" he asked politely.

"Voldemort. What do you think of him?"

"He is my Lord."

"No, that's a description. What do you **think** of him?"

"Hermione, you have to understand that my Lord is aware of all betrayals. Verbal, physical or mental."

"Ahh. So, you mean that you want to say something bad about him, you just can't."

"No comment." He said, slyly.

They entered the dungeon and Hermione ran up to Harry, still chained to the wall.

"Harry!" she squealed. She roped her arms around his neck and almost choked him.

"Mione." He wheezed out and she released him.

"You okay?" she asked him, whilst Lucius left the room, but locked the door.

"**Me**? What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes, already. I'm gonna get you out of here. Even if I have to stay here."

"No, Mione, I'm staying, you're going. That's the end of it."

"Neither of you is going." Voldemort's voice said. Hermione turned around and saw Voldemort's surprisingly calm face.

"Let Harry go." Hermione bravely ordered.

"Why? So he can run to the great and mighty Order and tell them where we are? So he can live?"

"Preferably both." She said simply.

"Hermione. **My** Hermione. He's not going anywhere. And neither are you. Except with me." He clasped her arm in a vice grip and dragged her form the room.

"No!" she screamed. "Let him go! Let **him** go!"

"Let **her** go! Leave her alone, you bd! Leave her alone!"

"Oh, be quiet, Harry." Voldemort snapped tiredly, and they left the room.

"Let me go." Hermione said to him, trying to separate his fingers from her arm.

"Hermione, a moment ago, you were asking me to let Potter go. Make up your mind, please." He said simply, turning a corner and Lucius started to walk the other side of Hermione.

"Where are we going, **now**?" Hermione complained.

"We thought we'd show you around if you are to be my wife."

"Again with the 'wife' thing. I'm not going to marry you!"

"You'll do as your told." Voldemort hissed at her.

Over the next hour or two, Voldemort and Lucius showed Hermione more or less every inch of the castle, until she knew it by heart.

"How old **is** this castle?" Hermione asked, examining a portrait. Voldemort came up behind her and handed her a glass of red-ish liquid. She sipped it and then coughed.

"Firewhiskey, my dear." Voldemort answered as she covered her mouth to cough.

"I guessed." Hermione said and returned to examining the portrait.

"The castle is almost as old as magic itself." Lucius told her, coming from behind her as Voldemort did, holding a glass of Firewhiskey from himself.

"Wow." Hermione said simply and let the two men lead her along the corridors. "What's going to happen to Harry?"

"A grim subject." Voldemort told her.

"What's going to happen to him?" she demanded.

"He is my enemy. What would you do to your enemies?"

"Not torture or kill them if that's what you're thinking."

"Really, Hermione, that's what enemies are for." Lucius explained.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt Harry." She insisted.

"Yes, I have no doubt." Voldemort sneered, with little venom.

"Why do you hate him?"

"Why does he hate me?"

"You killed his parents, rendering him an orphan, making him live with his horrible only living relatives that made him live in a cupboard under the stairs. You killed a close friend of his when you regained your body. You've tried to kill him - 1, 2, 3 - **4** times and he's narrowly escaped you all 4 times. That's why."

"Well -"

"No! You only hate him because you heard a fake prophecy created by a fraud Seer! That's the only reason and that doesn't even count as a reason!" Hermione screeched, and stormed off.

"Follow her, Lucius. Don't let her leave the grounds or visit Potter." Voldemort ordered, swallowing the whole glass of his Firewhiskey in one long gulp.

-----

Hermione went back to her room that Voldemort and Lucius had showed her, and picked out a dress to change into for the uncomfortableness in her school uniform. It was a long black flowing silk dress, far past floor length, accompanied by small heeled shoes. And she didn't notice that it was identical to the one in her dream until she looked into a mirror.

"Oh, my God."

"Yes, Hermione." Came Lucius' voice from the doorway. "The dream you had wasn't a dream. But a premonition." He explained.

Hermione spun around and backed against the wall. Lucius closed the door a little behind him and began to advance on the brunette. Lucius got to her, and leant one arm against the wall behind her and leant his face close to hers. As he leant in to kiss her, she kneed him in the crotch and ran out the door.

Hermione ran through the corridor from her premonition. The rhythmic click of her heels in the stone floor matched her heartbeat, racing and unnerved.

Hermione shot through the corridor, knowing where she was going. She came to a T-junction and turned left, into the stairwell.

She burst into the small room and stopped against the banister. She peered up the stairs. Nothing. But the footsteps behind her were getting closer. The voices of her chasers grew louder. She had no choice but to go down or up.

As she was about to run down the stairs, the door at the bottom of the stairs opened, and Snape's face came into view.

"Up there!" he ordered to his followers.

Hermione then started to run up the carpeted stairs, clinging to the banister, occasionally tripping over the hem of her dress. The door 2 floors below her, the door she had come from, burst open and, Malfoy followed by Draco and Rodolphus came into the room. Snape, Crabbe and Goyle met with the other 3 Death Eaters and they all proceeded to chase Hermione.

They were slowly but surely gaining on her, but, like her, they were tiring. She got to the top and exited the stairwell. She eventually came to a balcony, over-looking the hundreds of acres the castle was placed in the centre of.

The steps of her chasers got dangerously close. She climbed up onto the edge as the door blew open behind her.

"Get down!" Snape ordered, his wand pointed straight at her. "Get down, NOW!!"

"Fine." she simply said.

And she jumped off the balcony.

"_Oh, my God."_ She thought. _"What the hell did I do that for?!"_ she screamed inside her head.

Suddenly, an arm roped around her waist and a soft familiar voice spoke to her.

"Gotcha." Sirius' voice said cheerily. "Welcome on board Black's Broom Services." He greeted and they started to fly off.

"Thank Merlin you came, Sirius."

"Anytime, Hermione. Where's Harry?"

"He's in the dungeons. We have to-" she began, but Sirius beat her to it.

"It's okay. 10 of our men are already there, disguised as Death Eaters."

And he took her back to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Kidnapped**

**(A/N: not to spoil but I'm honestly killing Harry in this chapter. Or the next. Just a heads up)**

**Chapter 14**

Sirius and Hermione landed in front of Grimmauld Place and he led her in, as she started to cry in happiness. When they got in, Arthur and Molly Weasley greeted them immediately.

"Hermione!" Molly squealed and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright? You're as white as a sheet! Come on, we'll get you some hot chocolate. And then you need some rest." Molly said. Before Arthur could even say 'hello' molly was ushering Hermione into the kitchen.

"Do you think she was hurt or anything?" Arthur asked Sirius.

"Well, judging by her state of dress, she wasn't exactly kept in the dungeons for all 2 weeks."

-----

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, that night, tears silently leaving her eyes and she drank her hot chocolate. Molly had fetched her a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Arthur asked Molly from the doorway.

"Can't say. Still no news of Harry?"

"Neither Lupin's nor Moody's team have reported him seen."

"What do you think's happening to him?"

"With You-Know-Who knowing that Hermione's gone? I don't want to know what **He's** doing to Harry."

-----

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as Voldemort Crucio-d him again. For the 100th time in the hour.

"Where is she?!" the Dark Lord roared over Harry's screams.

"I . . . . won't . . . ." he screamed harder as Voldemort increased the strength of the Crucio.

"Tell me, Harry. I am getting very impatient."

"I'm . . . not . . . gonna . . . tell you." he panted as his enemy released him from the excruciating curse.

"Then who was the man that took her?"

"I didn't . . . see him."

"Lucius!" the Dark Lord barked at his Death Eater.

"Yes, milord?"

"Get me the Veritaserum(sp?)"

"Yes, milord." Lucius walked over to the table in the room and picked up a small bottle. He walked over to his Lord and handed him the bottle.

"I trust you don't want me to use this, Harry?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"My boy, you will when I give you this."

In a flash, Voldemort was kneeling by Harry, one hand on his chin, the other holding the small vial.

"Open up." Voldemort sneered sarcastically as he cast Imperius on his victim. Harry fought the curse, barely, and his mouth slowly opened. Voldemort poured in a lot more than 3 drops and released the spell. He pushed Harry's head back and Harry unwillingly swallowed the truth potion.

"Where would they take her?" Voldemort hissed.

"12 Grimmauld Place."

"Who took her?"

"The Order of the Phoenix."

"What do they want with her?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't they save you?"

"I don't know."

"Then you have proved yourself no longer useful." Voldemort stood up. "Oh, and Harry, do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Good boy." He praised sarcastically and started to leave the room. But he shot around. "_Avada Kedavra_." The light left Harry's eyes and he slumped down, his body unmoving. "Come Lucius."

"Where are we going, milord?"

"We're visiting a friend."

-----

Hermione slept roughly through the nights, nightmares plaguing her unconsciousness. Dreams of Harry dying, being murdered by Voldemort. Dreams of his arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place. Dreams of death. Of pain. Of misery. Of her own misery.

_Hermione was in her room, sitting on her bed, brushing her hair whilst reading a book. The usual noises downstairs, like Molly cooking, Tonks laughing, people talking etc were disrupted by the door opening. Someone called out Lupin's name, as if talking to said werewolf._

_But the enterer of the house gave no reply. Shouts, clatters, screams and many other noises filled the house. Hermione put down her book and brush, grabbed her wand and ran out of the room._

_Hermione ran onto the landing, but crashed into Sirius._

"_Sirius!" she cried._

"_Hermione, it's Him. He's come for you. Go up to the top floor, into Buckbeak's room, he'll protect you. Don't come down, no matter what." He instructed her, giving her a push up the next flight of stairs._

"_But-"_

"_Go!" he snapped at her and started down the stairs. She looked after him, before accepting the inevitable and ran up the stairs. She went to the very top, and the screams followed her, even though they stayed on the ground floor. Hermione ran into Buckbeak's room, bowed to him, waited until he bowed back and then ran up to him._

"_We've got trouble, Beaky. Voldemort's here," even Buckbeak flinched at the name, "and he's after me." Before she could say another word, Buckbeak's beak enclosed loosely on her sleeve and pushed her behind him. She thanked him and crouched down in the corner._

_The screams stopped, and were followed by a defining silence._

"_Hermione." Voldemort's voice called through the house in a sing-song tone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. My dear, the longer you delay, the more of your side will die. Every 5 seconds you delay, 1 member of your precious Order shall die. You have just over 2 minutes to come down here, before I burn this place to the ground, whether you're in it or not."_

Hermione shot up in her bed, and screamed. A moment later, Molly, Arthur, Lupin and Sirius Apparated into the room, wands drawn. Seeing no danger, they lowered their wands and Molly rushed over to her and shook her gently.

"Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione snapped out of her Trans and hugged Molly tightly, whilst weeping on her shoulder.

"What was it this time?" Lupin asked.

"He came here. He threatened to kill you all unless I went to him."

"Did you see when this happened?"

"No. But it's soon."

"How could you tell?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. I just knew. Maybe a week. 2 at the most." She said.

"We have to place Wards around the house." Sirius told the rest of the adults present.

"He'll get through them." Hermione warned.

"We'll have to chance it. It would be better to have Wards and delay his entrance then to have none and practically invite him in." Molly said softly.

"Let's get to it then."


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**I'm on holiday in Florida for 2 weeks starting on 8/8/07. Just a warning.**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 15**

Over the next few days, the entire Order set up about 30 Wards all around the house. Hermione, insisting she was fine and wanting to help, was applying Banishing Oil onto the door frame, with Ron helping her.

"What was it like?" he asked her.

"RON!!" Molly shouted and smacked him round the back of the head, banging his head into the door.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't ask things like that." Arthur scolded and apologised to Hermione.

"Sorry, 'Mione."

"It's alright, Ron. I just don't want to talk about it." she said and renewed the Oil on the brush and began to apply it to a dry spot on the door frame.

-----

Voldemort had summoned Bella to his quarters again, but disappointed her.

"Bella, before you married Rodolphus, you were a Black, yes?"

"Yes, milord." She replied sullenly.

"Do you know the location of 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, milord."

"Tomorrow night, you will take me and my men to the place."

"If I may ask, milord, why?"

"I need to collect Hermione."

-----

The following morning, an extra 15 Wards had successfully been placed around Grimmauld Place. And there had been no news of Harry. Hermione, Molly, Ron, Lupin and Sirius were in the kitchen, taking a break from administering Wards.

"Here we go." Molly said, placing a tray of glasses full of Butterbeer on the table. "Drink up, and then get back out there."

"Making Wards is **so** hard." Ron groaned, taking a glass and swigging its contents.

"I'm just surprised that 18 year olds can even make Wards." Sirius commented and gulped his drink.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Ward Making is very advanced magic, Ron." Hermione explained. "That's why they don't teach it at Hogwarts. Well, they did to me."

"That's because your IQ is like 1,000!"

"No, only 192." She said simply, as if 192 was pathetic. **(A/N: I'm in the top 20 for my year at my school and I'm only 123.)**

"Beats mine." Ron grunted.

"By 191." Sirius joked.

"Bd." Ron grunted, earning him another clip round the ear.

-----

That night, Hermione was in her room, sitting on her bed, brushing her hair whilst reading a book, unknowingly repeating her premonition. The usual noises downstairs, like Molly cooking, Tonks laughing, people talking etc were disrupted by the door opening. Someone called out Lupin's name, as if talking to said werewolf.

But the enterer of the house gave no reply. Shouts, clatters, screams and many other noises filled the house. Hermione put down her book and brush, grabbed her wand and ran out of the room.

Hermione ran onto the landing, but crashed into Sirius.

"Sirius!" she cried. "It's happening! This is my dream!"

"Hermione, go up to the top floor, into Buckbeak's room, he'll protect you. Don't come down, no matter what." He instructed her, giving her a push up the next flight of stairs.

"But-"

"Go!" he snapped at her and started down the stairs. She looked after him, before accepting the inevitable and ran up the stairs. She went to the very top, and the screams followed her, even though they stayed on the ground floor. Hermione ran into Buckbeak's room, bowed to him, waited until he bowed back and then ran up to him.

"We've got trouble, Beaky. Voldemort's here," even Buckbeak flinched at the name, "and he's after me." Before she could say another word, Buckbeak's beak enclosed loosely on her sleeve and pushed her behind him. She thanked him and crouched down in the corner.

The screams stopped, and were followed by a defining silence.

"Hermione." Voldemort's voice called through the house in a sing-song tone. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. My dear, the longer you delay, the more of your side will die. Every 5 seconds you delay, 1 member of your precious Order shall die. You have just over 2 minutes to come down here, before I burn this place to the ground, whether you're in it or not."

"And now what do I do 'cos that's when I woke up." She said to herself. A female scream filled the house. Molly. Then ...

-----

As Voldemort was about to point his wand at Sirius, heavy and fast footsteps sounded on the stairs. They got louder quickly and Voldemort smirked. They suddenly stopped on the floor above them all and Hermione's feet slowly came into view. She descended the stairs slowly, getting more and more terrified with every step she took.

"Ahh, my dear, you decided to join us." He said when Hermione was on the last step. She leant against the banister and put her other hand on her hip.

"Leave them alone." She ordered coldly.

"If you come with us." Voldemort replied, just as coldly, yet the sentence had a suave and smooth edge to it.

"You let all of them go."

"Fine. I give you my word." Voldemort said.

Hermione looked hesitant for a moment and then walked over to him. He grabbed her by the waist harshly and she squeaked as he pulled her against him.

"Oh, I've missed you, Hermione. But the wedding will make up for that."

Hermione just looked away. She gazed at the Order members and searched for some understanding in their eyes. They gave none. Some were furious. Some were fearing. Some were sad. But none showed understanding. She looked away and saw Lucius over Voldemort's shoulder.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. But only a second or 2 passed. Hermione broke the gaze, sending Lucius into silent fury.

"Let them go now. You've got me. Let them go!" Hermione ordered.

"Oh, my dear. You really **are** naïve aren't you? Do you think I would just let members of the Order of the Phoenix go? When I have all of them kneeling before myself and my Death Eaters?"

Before Hermione could say anything, every Death Eater in the room sent off a Killing Curse to anyone in the group of Order members.

"NOOOO!!" Hermione screamed, as Sirius, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Ron and Bill collapsed onto the floor. All life gone from their bodies. She clawed at Voldemort's arms around her waist, but got nowhere. He just chuckled at her fury, mixed with sadness and Apparated them back to his castle.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**a/n: I'm NOT lookin' forward to writing this chapter!!!**

**I'm back from Florida!! Lovely tan, stupid freckles, and JETLAG!!! the evil thing...**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione screamed and thrashed against Voldemort when they were back at the castle.

"Nooo." She cried and wept. "Ron! Sirius! Bill!"

"Calm down, Hermione." Voldemort ordered coldly. "They were nothing."

Hermione instantly stopped weeping and stood up straight. She turned in Voldemort's arms and gave him a deathly glare.

"How dare you?" she hissed, rivalling that of a Parslemouth(sp?). "They were like my family."

"Were' being the active word." Voldemort released her from his grip and walked over to his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a brandy, not bothering to offer her one - even though they both knew she could use one - and walked back over to her. "But you needn't worry. In a few hours, I will be your family, and you need only concern yourself with myself and our future children." He sipped his brandy with smugness and smirked at her disgusted look.

"I will never bear your children." She whispered to him as he downed the brandy. His head spun but he didn't let it show.

He just chuckled softly. Out of nowhere, he smashed the glass against her cheek! She screamed and clutched her bleeding cheek and attempted to pluck out the pieces of crystal from her wound. He threw the remnants of the glass into the fire, grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. He did nothing for a few moments.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and Hermione looked away, expecting a _Crucio_ or some sort of curse. But instead, she felt a tingling sensation of the crystal leaving her wound.

As she was about to say a word of thanks, the pieces of crystal dug themselves into her arms lightly and started to drag themselves down her limbs. She squealed against him and tried to get the fragments of crystal from out of her.

"Hermione, this is your punishment."

"For what?!" she cried as the crystal pieces started on her exposed back.

"Running." He let her go and turned away from her.

"I was rescued!" she screamed as she tried to reach her back.

"Same story, different versions. Both are true."

"Do you think I **want** to marry you?! The Dark Lord?!"

He turned back to her.

"You should be honoured! Honoured that I would choose you! A filthy Mudblood!"

She took no offence with his insult, for she had been called worse.

"You didn't 'choose' me. You're just doing what a prophecy told you to do!"

"Don't speak of what you do not know!" he roared at her. He banished the crystal pieces away and Hermione stopped trying to reach them. She breathed a silent sigh of relief, and then straightened up. They glared at each other for a moment, before he back-handed her. She crashed into the wall and gave a hard gasp of pain. She shuddered a moment later as his hand gently ran down her spine.

He chuckled at her body's response.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Remember this: no matter what I do to you, you always succumb."

"Not always."

"True. There was the time when I revealed who you really are. But ever since then, every time I've intimately touched you, you've craved for more."

"Not every time." Hermione insisted, shaking her head.

"That is meaningless, anyway. An heir can be conceived even if one party is not willing."

"You're that desperate to get an heir?" she asked.

"I'm not desperate. But one would come in handy should I die."

"Hopefully that will be sooner rather than later." She murmured. He stormed over to her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her harshly into the wall. Her head banged painfully against the stone, cutting her skin. Blood slowly seeped out of the wound and down her neck.

He spun her around and pinned her against the wall. His hands held her wrists to the stone and he lapped out the blood flowing down her neck. She groaned in disgust and he shot her around again.

"That is the minimal thing I am tempted to do to you, Hermione. I would watch your step." He threatened. She gulped silently as he dragged her to the foot of the bed. He pushed her onto the floor roughly, making her land with an 'oof' and then shackles came from nowhere, binding her hands to opposite ends of the bed.

"What's this?"

"I can't have you running off before the wedding tomorrow." He answered simply, needlessly checking the shackles were secure to the bed posts.

"So I'm just gonna sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not. We need you looking fresh in the morning. No, you will be sleeping in the bed, but chained to myself. These shackles are for another punishment."

"Like what?"

Voldemort sat down on the floor next to her and put his hand under the bed. A second later, he pulled out a covered tray. He picked up the tray, and pulled the cloth off. Knives. Small, sharp, clean knives.

Hermione looked from the tray and its instruments, back up to Voldemort's smirking face.

"Oh, Merlin, no." she whispered.

He merely smirked in response, setting the tray down and picked up one of the knives.

"Are you scared of knives, Hermione?"

"Right now, yes." She answered.

Voldemort twirled to knife between his fingers expertly, and gasped lightly when the blade cut him. He looked at the cut for a moment, before cast a healing charm on his finger.

"Hermione, before we start, I know you to know that: I don't enjoy hurting you. Not physically at least."

She scoffed. "Yeah, I bet."

"Truly. But when you go and run off, so soon before the wedding, it makes things a little complicated." He said, resting the flat side of the blade on her now exposed stomach. She gasped at the coldness of the metal, and shuddered when he moved it to the side of her ribcage.

"How complicated?" she whispered, the words escaping her.

Voldemort smirked and leant into her. "Very complicated." And he placed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss a little, and as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she screamed. He was running the blade along the side of her ribs. He pulled away, glaring at her as she screamed and tried to get away, but he merely pressed harder.

"Stop whining, girl!" he commanded harshly. He lifted the blooded knife and cut an 'L' on her right breast, and then a 'V' on her left. "There you go." He said. "Now, you really are mine."

She shrieked as he ran the blade down the right side of her chin, and groaned in disgust as he started to lick of the blood running out.

----------

After an hour of cutting up his soon-to-be-bride, Voldemort got bored and unchained the severely bleeding Hermione. He cast a healing spell on her and then a '_scourgify_', but she was still covered with marks of the knives.

"Yes, I didn't tell you that." He answered when she asked. "Those knives are cursed. They're Branding Knives. Needless to explain what they do."

Hermione was too exhausted from screaming to scream at him again, so she merely flopped in his arms. He carried her over to their bed - THEIR bed!! - and pulled back the covers. Seeing as she had been topless when he was cutting into her and her shoes were by the door, he just put the covers back over her. he removed his shoes, robes and shirt before climbing into the other side. Before Voldemort turned the light out, he picked up his wand and a small set of shackles connected their wrists. Satisfied with them, he put his wand under his pillow, as was his habit, and turned the light out.


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**a/n: I think I'll like this chappie - I like writing weddings:D**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 17**

Voldemort awoke early the following morning, and seeing as Hermione was still asleep, he vanished the chain connecting them. A knock sounded on their door. He pulled on his robes, picked up his wand and walked to the door.

It was 2 house-elves. One was smaller than the other by about half a foot and the tallest was fatter than the other by about 4 sizes.

"Master, Milly and Jubs is here to make Mistress ready."

"Good. Wait here, I'll wake her." Voldemort ordered coldly and walked back over to the bed.

"Hermione." He shook her shoulder quite roughly and she stirred. "Get up. You've got to get ready." He snapped and she turned over. "The wedding's in 30 minutes."

"I've got 30 minutes to get ready?" she asked, her voice croaky from sleep and screams from the previous night.

"No, 2 house-elves are here." He left the bedside and ordered the 2 elves inside. "The dress is in the bathroom." He said to neither the elves nor Hermione, who was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

He closed the door and the elves went over to Hermione. Milly, the smallest, spoke first.

"Come on, Mistress, Milly and Jubs must make you ready."

Hermione pitied their speech; it made them lower than they already were.

"Okay. I'm up. I'm awake."

"Mistress must wash." Jubs, the tallest, said.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom, politely asking Milly and Jubs not to follow her.

"One moment, Mistress." Jubs said. She quickly ran into the bathroom and collected the dress. "Mistress must not get the dress wet."

"Then it would be ruined." Milly squeaked and Jubs magically hung the dress from the bed post.

"Yeah, that'd be a shame." Hermione grumbled and closed the door.

----------

Hermione came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, a little wet and wrapped tightly in a towel. Her hair was slightly damp and clung in strands to her neck.

"Mistress, we must hurry." Jubs said.

"Milly and Jubs have 10 minutes to make Mistress ready!" Milly squeaked, casting a drying charm with the click of her fingers.

"Mistress must dress quickly!"

"Turn around then." Hermione asked.

The elves obeyed the order, covering their eyes and leant against the wall in the corner of the room. Hermione dressed in her underwear first and then examined the dress.

It was a white silk floor length with spaghetti straps. The full skirt was decorated with pure cream pearls on the netting and a pair of white dolly shoes accompanied it.

She donned the dress and Milly and Jubs helped her do it up. Hermione quickly put on the shoes and walked over to the vanity table. Her hair and make-up was done almost instantly and they had 4 minutes left.

"Wait outside." Hermione snapped to the house-elves.

"Yes, Mistress." Jubs said and she and Milly left the room.

Hermione paced the floor for half of her available time and sat on the bed with her head in her hands for the remaining time.

"_What am I doing?"_ asked one side of her brain. _"How can I do this?"_

"_You haven't got a choice."_ Stated the other side. _"No one is coming to save you, unless by some miracle they do a Harry and survive the Killing Curse!"_

"_Yeah, that's not gonna happen."_ The side said slightly cruelly. _"Face it, Hermy; you're on your own. You've got to get out of this on your own."_

A knock sounded from the door. It was Voldemort.

"Off we go." He said abruptly and waited for Hermione to come to him. As a surprise for both of them, she came within a few seconds.

It was like she was on autopilot. Her legs walked by themselves, her head nodded by itself when he said she looked beautiful and her arm was on autopilot when she took his offered arm.

They stopped momentarily when they arrived outside the Great Hall.

"Ready?" he asked her, squeezing her hand a little.

"No." she answered quietly.

He just chuckled and the doors opened.

Grand music played in the background and, like a waves or set of ripples, the Death Eaters bowed as Voldemort and Hermione passed them. All the Death Eaters were there, which made an escape impossible. Voldemort lead Hermione to the end of the red carpet, which stopped at the steps of a raised platform. A stone altar lay there; a dreary and scared looking man in his early 50's stood in front of it, an open book in his hands. A chalice, 2 rings on a gold plate and a beautifully carved knife was lying on a cushion, along with 2 cushions on the floor.

"_Great. More knives."_ Hermione thought. Voldemort just chuckled, hearing her through his Legilimency skills.

They arrived at the altar and knelt on the cushions. The music stopped with a grand conclusion and everyone was silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are hereby gathered to witness the joining of the two souls known as Lord Voldemort and Hermione Granger, in holy matrimony." The priest called through the hall. "They will be joined with the most powerful binding magic known to man. There is no way back. There is no divorce, no separation methods. The only thing that can break the witch and wizard apart is Death itself." Hermione silently gulped.

"Witch, hold your left hand out, palm facing up. Wizard, do the same with your right." They obeyed and the priest gently pushed their hands together until their skin touched. He picked up the knife and Hermione's eyes widened. Too scared to pull her hand away, she closed her eyes as the priest started to cut a symbol across both of their hands.

The symbol was a triangle with a vertical line running straight down the middle, and a thin rectangle running through the centre of the line and its top corners touching the sides of the triangle. **(A/N: picture on my website)**

The priest muttered a spell and the mark burned for a moment. Hermione opened her eyes a little as she felt wetness creep upon her hand. Her own and Voldemort's blood was swelling up on their hands. The priest took the chalice from the table and with the swish of his wand, the blood appeared in the chalice, and their hands stopped bleeding.

"To be together, you must first know your other." Voldemort smirked for a second, but the smirk left his face after a second. The priest handed Hermione the chalice. "Drink." The priest whispered when Hermione didn't do anything.

"This is gonna be horrible." She groaned almost inaudibly, but nonetheless took a fast swig. She regretted it the second the tangy taste of their combined blood hit her tongue and it took all her energy not to let it, and the entire contents of her stomach, come up.

She passed it to Voldemort as she tried to swallow the liquid in her mouth. He grinned at her and took several mouthfuls of their combination, his eyes never leaving hers.

He handed back the empty chalice to the priest and wandlessly _scourgify_'d himself and Hermione's face of traces of blood. She was grateful for being rid of the horrible red liquid, yet annoyed at his patronisation, as she could have easily done it herself.

The priest picked up the plate with the rings on it and held it before the couple. "Witch, take the left. Wizard, take the right." Hermione picked up the left ring. It was solid gold and had a trio of small but pure sapphires on it. Voldemort took the right one. It was the same as Hermione's but had rubies instead of sapphires. Blue for boy and red for girl.

"Witch, take the ring and place it on his left 4th finger, whilst repeating after me. 'I, Hermione Granger, take you, Lord Voldemort'..."

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Lord Voldemort..."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

Hermione put the ring on Voldemort's finger.

"Wizard, do the same."

"I, Lord Voldemort, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Voldemort put the ring on Hermione's finger and felt a sense of accomplishment whilst he did so. She **truly** was his now!

"Stand." The priest said. Voldemort offered his wife a hand to get up, which she took, and they stood. "You may now kiss the bride." Hermione wore a terrified expression on her face as Voldemort cupped her face in his hands and leant into her. She whimpered slightly as his lips pressed against hers. As he was about to use his tongue, she pulled away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you now, Lord and Lady Voldemort." The priest called through the chamber.

The Death Eaters cheered with intense enthusiasm. Voldemort, however, wore an incredibly annoyed look at his wife. She smiled weakly at him and they turned to face the cheering servants.

"How many?" Hermione whispered.

"All of them." Voldemort answered simply. He turned them around so they were facing the priest, who was picking up the cushions. "Lucius." Voldemort said tiredly.

Said wizard came out from the shadows, picked up the knife from the altar and slit the priest's throat. Hermione squealed in surprise and shock. A little blood splattered on her dress and Lucius threw the corpse to the floor.

"Lucius." Voldemort said disapprovingly. "You got blood on Hermione's dress." he scolded, as if there was nothing unusual about slitting people's throats.

"I apologise, milord. Milady."

Hermione looked around for whoever Lucius was talking to. And then it hit her: he was talking to HER!!

"It's okay." she said shakily, still looking at the unfortunate priest.

"Hermione." Voldemort said, almost softly. "Stop looking at him. It's too late anyway."

"You didn't have to do that. You could have just made him forget." She said to the floor, but aimed it at Voldemort.

He took her arm. "Come."

Too shocked to do otherwise, the 2 left the Great Hall, the sound of cheering ringing in their ears. Voldemort walked Hermione back to their room. Hermione entered but Voldemort didn't.

"I'll return shortly. I have some things to do."

----------

Hermione sat on the floor of the bathroom, the dress discarded on the bed in the other room. She wrapped herself tightly in a towel and was hiding behind the sink. Her knees were held so tightly against her chest by her hands that her knuckles had turned white.

All sorts of emotions were surging through her then. Hatred at herself for allowing the marriage to happen. Hatred to Voldemort for marrying her. Sorrow for her future. Sorrow for her lost loved ones. Amusement because she, a mudblood, was married to the Dark Lord.

And she didn't know why she did it.

----------

Voldemort came back to his and Hermione's room 20 minutes later, in rather a good mood. Well, as happy as the Dark Lord can be. He closed the door and tossed his robes onto the bed, on top of the wedding dress. He grinned at the thought that Hermione might be naked somewhere. Hopefully in the room.

"Hermione?" he called through the room. No response. "Hermione." He called again. Again, no response

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. There was no sign of Hermione. But of glass. Pieces of broken glass, mixed with blood.

"Hermione?" Voldemort was feeling strange at this point. Was he . . . . worried? About Hermione? "Hermione! Stop this foolish game!" he ordered.

He walked over to the broken window and leant out. There, 100 feet down, lay the body of the late Hermione Jane Granger Riddle.

**Ta da! What do you think? Hermione committing suicide? Weird? Bad? Good? I'm writing and epilogue and a sequel... If you want.**


	18. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Kidnapped**

**Epilogue**

The day that Hermione died, the world was definitely less bright. To Voldemort, it was a day of war. Of hatred.

Her funeral took place at midnight the next day. Only Voldemort attended, for he didn't tell anyone else. He had dressed her in a black knee length silk dress, and high stilettos. He buried her in a pure marble and silk coffin, under a huge Willow tree in his private gardens and summoned a beautifully carved headstone.

"_Here lies Hermione Jane Granger_

_Beautiful, Intelligent and Caring_

_A wonderful friend_

_And a better wife"_

Voldemort visited her every Sunday evening, rain or shine, snow or hail and spoke to her. She would never answer, she couldn't even listen, but it soothed his pain, so he imagined whenever he spoke to her: she gave an answer. When he would greet her, he imagined she greeted him back. When he asked her how she was, she would always say 'fine' and ask how he was.

He had succeeded in dominating the world within a year of Hermione's death. He had assigned his Inner Circle members of rulers of certain parts of the world, Lucius ruling America. The only reason Voldemort did that was because he wanted said Death Eater as far away as possible. He thought about Australia, but he already gave Rabastan Lestrange the country.

----------

**Sequel will be coming when I have written at least 6 chapters. Sorry for the lame ending.**


End file.
